Sing the Stars
by P.L.S
Summary: HP SS Gen. Harry is in a muggle hospital, the diagnosis is schozophenia and Snape is sent to fetch him.


Sing The Stars  
PG  
HP/SS general  
P.L.S.-  
1000 word count  
Harry is in a muggle hospital, the diagnosis is schozophenia. {...}= Harry's thoughts.  
  
{Green stars... where did they come from? Pretty, but they're off colour. The stars need to be the colour of peridot, not green jade. Who messed with the colours? Jade doesn't contrast with the violet red like the peridot. does. At least I can't hear them anymore. They just talk about how I need to stop listening to the songs of the moon and the chanting of the stars. Now all I hear are the footsteps and the music of the sky. No one even tries to talk to me. Why am I here?}  
__

Only the Alpha knows,  
Only the Omega dares,  
Glory, Glory, Glory.  
  
Rainbow Serpent rise,  
Cut a new river of light,  
Glory, Glory, Glory.  
  
He of every heart sing,  
He of no blood speak,  
Glory, Glory, Glory.  
  
The start of the conflict,  
Shall bring the ending,  
Glory, Glory, Glory.

{Why can't they hear the stars? When did I start to listen to the stars and moon? Why hasn't the sun and the clouds started to tell me of the coming days? The moon sings of the past, the stars chant in riddles, I know the sun speaks of the future, and the clouds pour down what they see. I know why, I just need to wait. The sun knows it's not time. All happens at the right time, and the sun knows timing like the moon knows the dreamscapes.}

_River, rushing, rise,  
Daylight's coming,  
Ice will melt swiftly,  
Sun rays will dance,  
And water will carry,  
The blood far from here.  
  
River, receiving, run,  
Child cries in pain,  
Hidden from worlds,  
Eyes never seeing all,  
Understanding songs,  
Not knowing his fate.  
  
River, refreshing, rinse,  
See Serpent of Sunlight,  
Serve the one who plays,  
Betrayed by grieving howls,  
Sealed in silent stones,  
Coiled to strike when freed._

{I haven't seen true sunlight in days, or weeks. I lost count when they took my marker and made me wash the marks off. I sit alone, waiting for meals, and for the one who comes to watch me. They don't know that the stars visit and the moon sings loud enough for me to hear. The moon likes me best of all the children she watches over. She sings that my dreams are the loudest and most inviting. I leave my mind open for her. The stars like me too. They used to be understood, but only I can understand the old language now. I know that now. I try to speak it to the one who watches me, but he doesn't understand. }

_Shadows are coming in,  
Upon wings of a dark dragon,  
Seeking the Hidden One,  
For an offering to a snake.  
  
In the halls of suffering,  
He is locked away from them,  
Between babbling brook and,  
a forgotten whispering willow._

{I tend to forget about moving for long stretches of time. Once I even forgot where I was and I was sure that I was with the stars and we were together in harmony. I knew who I really was when I was with them, I was whole. When I was pulled back I hated them all. It shattered me to be brought back to my room, to leave my wholeness and pure joy behind. They tied me up for the longest time, and I couldn't forget where I was with the bites of the restraints every time I moved to the music. I now try to go back, but I just can't. The fear of the pain and restraints keeps me from letting go again. At times I'll cry in pain, I knew happiness, but I can't go back.}  
  
Name: Potter, Harry James.  
Age: 17.  
Date of Birth: 09/31/80.  
Doctor: M. Glissern.  
Diagnosis: Delusional Schizophrenia with Visual and Audio Hallucinations.  
  
Severus Snape studied the clipboard that hung on the door. Potter was many things, but he was not schizophrenic. He looked in the window and saw a body curled in on itself, in faded blue clothes and a mop of black curls on top. Looking back at the orderly who was guiding him through the hospital he frowned.  
  
May I go in? he asked calmly, trying not to betray his distress at seeing his student locked in such a forbidding place. The orderly nodded and unlocked the door. Snape strode in and watched as Potter started to sway and utter sounds that were far from English as he could imagine. To him it sounded like the chanting of the centaurs as they tried to understand the messages from the stars.  
  
Snape asked and the boy looked up confused then closed his eyes and smiled, looking almost at peace until he opened his eyes and Snape saw the pain in them. The boy continued to chant and finished with a great sigh, Potter, what are you doing? asked Snape as Potter stood gracefully and looked him in the eyes.  
  
You, you heard the moonlight words. The stars are the right colour again. Harry said and gave him a hug. Snape couldn't do anything but stand there as Potter hugged him and cried.  
  
What are you blithering on about? Snape snapped and the boy only hugged him tighter.  
  
They took me away from the stars, from the moon. They made me everything feel again. Harry cried into his shoulder and Snape awkwardly hugged back. He was at a loss for what to do. Harry kept talking, The moon sings so loudly for me now, but only of the past. The stars just go in riddles and circles. I don't understand them, and I know if the sun could just tell me a clue I'd understand. I need the lights, I haven't seen the sky in so long. Need to fly. Need to sing. Oh, I need the lights. Snape looked at the boy's shuttering frame, it was just skin and bones. Potter was dying here in this muggle hospital. He looked back at the orderly who was joined now by a doctor.  
  
I'm taking him now.  
  
--------- 


End file.
